Mor Jalchek
Traitor Legion]] Mor Jalchek was a Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion who led its Weeping Veil Chapter. His Heretic Astartes played a part in the failed Chaos assault on the Forge World of Agripinaa during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41. The Weeping Veil next allied with the Death Guard warband called the Lords of Silence to conquer Sabatine, the Chapter planet of the White Consuls after the formation of the Great Rift. History Under Mor Jalchek's leadership, the Weeping Veil Chapter, aboard their flagship the ''Styx''-class Heavy Cruiser Ayamandar, took part in the Chaos assault upon the Forge World of Agripinaa during the 13th Black Crusade. Despite two attempts, the Chaos forces were ultimately repelled by Astra Militarum regiments brought to Agripinaa as part of the Cadian Diaspora. After the Great Rift opened, the Chaos Gods charged the Weeping Veil's Dark Apostle Mor Jalchek with the conquest of Sabatine, the homeworld of the White Consuls Space Marines. The Ayamandar and the Weeping Veil then left Agripinaa and the battles of the Cadian Gate behind to carry out the Ruinous Powers' latest sacred task. However, with the onset of the Noctis Aeterna, the Weeping Veil proved unable to determine Sabatine's exact location in the Warp, no matter what instruments of technology or sorcery they employed. Their difficulties ended when they were approached aboard the Ayamandar by the Death Guard ''Repulsive''-class Grand Cruiser Solace and the warband that commanded it which was known as the Lords of Silence. The Lords of Silence also desired to conquer Sabatine and their Chaos Lord Vorx explained that he knew its location and promised to lead the Weeping Veil to the White Consuls world if the Word Bearers Chapter agreed to join with them in carrying out the planetary assault. After some consideration, Jalchek agreed to Vorx's proposal, but also secretly planned to betray the servants of Nurgle and allow the Word Bearers' daemonic allies to claim the world for their own once it was conquered. With their combined forces, the Weeping Veil and the Lords of Silence easily overwhelmed the skeleton garrison force the White Consuls had left behind to defend Sabatine and the forces of Chaos claimed the planet for their own. But when the Weeping Veil moved to betray their allies by sacrificing much of Sabatine's captured population to summon three Greater Daemons and their daemonic legions to the captured world and remove the Nurglites, the Lords of Silence struck first. Vorx had been prepared for the Weeping Veil's betrayal from the start and he had ordered his warband to poison Sabatine's mortal population with a pathogen prepared by his Biologus Putrifier Slert during the invasion. Before the Word Bearers could initiate their sacrificial ritual, all the people of Sabatine were transformed into Plague Zombies and Poxwalkers who quickly joined with the Lords of Silence to overwhelm the Weeping Veil. Jalchek was forced to lead his Chapter in a retreat from the world back to the Ayamandar which successfully fled into the Warp. Sabatine was soon transformed into a Daemon World dedicated to the Plague God and became a remarkable facsimile of the Death Guard's Plague Planet within the Eye of Terror. Sources *''The Lords of Silence'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight, Chs. 10-12, 21-22 Category:M Category:J Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Word Bearers